


Tying The Knot

by princessoftheworlds



Series: It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain [21]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Caroline helps Klaus tie the knot.





	Tying The Knot

“What in the fucking world?” Klaus growls under his breath as he glances down at the tangled mess that’s meant to be his tie. “The video made this look fucking easy.” He resists the growing urge to rip the tie off and rip it into shreds.

“Trouble?” Caroline asks wryly as she sashays into the room, the diamonds on her gown glittering with her every movement. She takes a seat in front of her vanity and slips on a diamond bracelet before securing her earrings. When Klaus doesn’t respond, she twists around to fix her boyfriend with an expression of disbelief. “Seriously? You’ve been alive for a thousand or more years, and you still don’t know how to tie your tie?”

Klaus ducks his head when he quietly admits, “Bekah used to tie my bowties and ties whenever we went out anywhere.”

Caroline laughs, the sound like the tinkle of a bell, and he scowls.

“We’ll be late if I can’t get this tie on in the next ten minutes,” Klaus warns her. “The Bennett witch won’t forgive you very easily if you miss even part of her engagement party.”

Immediately, Caroline’s smile sobers up. “Oh, shit. You’re right. It’s gonna take me more than a dozen spa days or girls night outs to get Bon to forgive me. Let’s get that tie on you.” She gracefully rises to her feet and vamp-speeds across the room to where Klaus is looming over the mirror. “Step back,” she orders.

He obeys, moving until his back almost collides with the closet doorknob.

“Gimme that.” Caroline untangles the tie and slides it from Klaus’s collar. She runs her hands over the silk to straighten out the few wrinkles before hooking it back around Klaus’s neck.

Klaus watches her thread one end of the tie through a loop of another, admiring the deftness of her fingers. “How do you know how to do this so well?” he asks curiously.

His girlfriend shrugs. “I watched my dad do it for several years,” Caroline admits. “I used to tie ties on Bon, Elena, and myself when we played dress up. Later, it came in handful when I hand to tie the ties of my dates to high school dances. Never thought I’d been doing it for my grown-ass boyfriend.” Her lips quirk up in a smile when she says the last statement; she’s only teasing.

Still, Klaus bristles. “I am not a human, teenage boy. I loath that comparison,” he states with a haughty lift of his chin.

Caroline’s smile widens as she tucks the tie through a final loop. “You were once,” she reminds him.

“And it was indeed a terrible time,” he insists with a thoroughly-grumpy expression.

With a quick tug, Caroline secures the tie and smooth it down. “There,” she says as she steps back. “Done.” She leans up to peck Klaus on the cheek.

He checks his reflection in the mirror, examining Caroline’s handiwork. “Thank you,” he tells his girlfriend gruffly.

“I didn’t do it for you,” Caroline says jokingly. “I did it to save us money on buying apology presents for Bonnie.” She laughs. “One day you’re gonna have to learn to do it yourself,” she calls to him as she walks out of the room.

“That day,” Klaus murmurs to himself triumphantly, “is not today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) to let me know how much you liked this fic or request a prompt. Comments and kudos would be nice too!


End file.
